Serial Killers
by Kelslyn
Summary: Dean and Sam are serial killers and so is Castiel. They talk through security tapes from each of their crime spots and Dean and Sam have every intention of killing Castiel when they finally see him. But Dean can't bring himself to do it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is for all the tumblr people who wanted this story as bad as I did. (Yes there will be more chapters)-Lyn

Dean looked up at the security camera and winked, mouthing 'top this' before turning back to the safe and walking in while his brother stood outside the safe making sure none of the hostages would retaliate. As he loaded up the bags he had with cash he briefly thought about the other serial killer, Castiel Christo, whom he had been 'talking' to for the past few months. 'Talking' meaning taunt each other over security camera footage and try to one-up each other. Dean heard screams and knew Sam had started their master piece. He didn't want to be left out of the fun so he hurried up and finished with the money. They weren't there for the money, it was just a bonus. They were there for the people.

He went out to see his brother was already about halfway through the people and when the younger brother saw his sibling he smiled broadly.

"Hey Dean! I thought you weren't going to make it for a second there."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Bitch."

"Jerk." They grinned maniacally at each other before going back to work.

About a half hour later all the people had been killed and posed around the bank, all in natural positions but on each of their checks Sam and Dean had drawn a C in lipstick they had found in two of the women's purses.

"Let's see if Castiel can top _that._" Sam said smugly as they looked at their work. Dean smiled and they left the bank through the back. On their way out they purposefully triggered the alarm system so the police would come and they high-tailed it to their newest stolen car, a black '67 Chevy Impala. Dean tossed the bags of cash in the trunk in a false bottom they had slight into the fabric and then got behind the wheel. He kicked it into gear and they drove off, going a few miles below the speed limit so as not to attract attention and when three police cruisers sped by with their lights flashing and sirens blaring Sam smiled. Then started chuckling. Then he broke down laughing. One look at his younger brother and Dean started laughing too.

"Oh my God I can't believe we keep getting away with this." Sam laughed when he started to calm down.

"It's 'cause we're so careful and because…" Dean trailed off.

"We're family and family watches out for each other's asses." They finished together.

"What _I _really want to see is how Mister _Castiel Christo _responds to us this time." Dean said with a self-satisfied grin.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Holy crap I didn't realize how popular this would be! I feel so much pressure to keep going (in a good way of course) and the reviews so far are absolutely amazing! Please keep leaving me reviews :) -Lyn

Castiel grinned at the security camera as he finished skinning his latest victim. The muscles had already locked in rigor mortis so it was a little difficult to get a few areas free of their flesh but it was a labor of love so he took the time to carefully render the body of all its skin. Then he took a smaller knife and carefully carved 'YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT' into the muscles covering the ribs. He smiled at his handiwork and leaned back on his heels before standing up, leaving the body sitting on the ground and leaning against the ATM. He gave the security camera a thumbs up and turned his coat collar up before walking away. It w_as_ a bit chilly after all. He briefly stopped outside a Radio Shack with a TV on display playing the news. It was running the story about the Winchesters again.

"Mass murderers Sam and Dean Winchester have killed once again. They walked into a bank in Lawrence, Kansas and killed all 15 occupants with the same technique, a slit throat. They proceeded to pose the bodies and left two Cs on each of the faces. Was it a call out to fellow serial killer Castiel Christo? Possibly. If you have any leads call your local authorities." Castiel grinned and shook his head as he continued walking. Nice try. But it was nothing compared to the 20 bodies he had left in similar fashion to the one he just finished all around New York. So nice try boys, but not good enough.

"Well, who knows? If they turn out to be worth the effort I may try to track them down and get them to work with me." Castiel mused out loud to himself. A woman passing by him gave him a funny look and he smiled sweetly at her. She gave a hesitant smile back and Castiel knew she was considering him being the serial killer Castiel Christo. But Castiel had taken care of that. He had put blue highlights in his hair and gotten green contacts to cover his baby blues up. People may suspect he was Castiel but no one would be confident enough to actually call the police. He was going to need to re-dye his hair though and break out some different colored contacts after this stunt. Maybe he'd try bleaching his hair and wearing orange contacts. He'd worn orange contacts before and liked the way they looked on video feed. The shade he had came up almost florescent on tape and made him look extra creepy.

"God, I'm turning into a girl." Castiel hissed to himself. "How about I ditch the contacts?" He nodded at his own suggestion and then stopped and looked around the street.

"Damn it where did I park the car?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam glanced at each other and then back at the television. They were watching a very flustered looking reporter try to explain the new rash of killings in New York that had cropped up overnight, all of them were skinned and a message was carved into their muscles. They looked back at each other in disbelief and Dean spoke first.

"Did… Did we just get one-upped?" Sam nodded slowly in response.

"I think we did."

"You know what this means right?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.

"We have to work harder."

They pulled up to the hospital, Sam sipping at his triple-red-eye coffee and Dean beating out a slightly tired tune on the steering wheel. They had stayed up late the night before to plan out what they were going to do and were tired but they knew it would be worth it. They got up and out of the car, walking to the hospital. They went inside and with just a small amount of flirting from Dean got visitor's passes. Sam and Dean went up to the third floor, the children's ward, and went to the first room they saw that only had the child in it. The brothers walked in as the small boy looked up from his comic book and Sam closed the door. The small red-head blew his bangs out of his face and looked at the brothers curiously.

"Who are you? You aren't any of my doctors."

"You're right. We aren't any of your doctors. But tell us, what are you here for?" Dean asked.

"I have Lyme Disease or something like that."

"That sucks." Dean agreed, nodding sympathetically. "You in a lot of pain?"

"Some."

"Well we'll fix that." Dean said, grinning. He walked closer to the small child and the boy shied away slightly. Dean reached forward and as the red-head began to scream Dean snapped his neck. He lay on his bed with his neck at almost a 90 degree angle. Dean ripped open the boy's shirt and with a pocket knife he had been concealing in his pants pocket he carved a capital T into the boy's chest. Sam grinned at the shorter Winchester and spoke in an optimistic voice.

"Only fifteen more to go."

They left the parking lot in their car, both glowing from the post-kill euphoria and they grinned at each other like fools, thinking about what they had just gotten away with. They had killed a total of 16 kids, carving a letter into each of their chests afterwards. If you started at one end of the hall and went down the row of kills it spelled out 'THIS IS FOR CASTIEL'.

"Damn we're good." Dean exclaimed as they pulled out of the town a few minutes later.

"Yhea we are." Sam agreed readily. "God what I wouldn't give to see the reaction Castiel has to this."


End file.
